Leon Dulce
by Kane3950
Summary: When Leon Dulce come to Raw and he runs in to his number 1 rival back from Mexico Alberto Del rio. Leon Dulce get put in a storyline with Aj Lee but when Alberto make Leon Dulce pay the ultimate price. What will happen next
1. Chapter 1 Raw debut

Leon Dulce

real name Pedro

weight class Cruiser weight

wrestled in Mexico and NXT

Finisher Armbar ( main finisher) and West Coast Bomb

Signature Tornado DDT, Superkick, Hurricanrana,

He wear a mask that is a combination of Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio masks.

Chapter 1 Raw debut

Leon Dulce is so happy he been on NXT for 6 months he was called up to compete with his tag partner Sin Cara ( back when he wrestle in Mexico) and Rey Mysterio vs the Damien Sandow, Cody Rhodes, and Hunico. Leon Dulce started in the ring with Damien. Leon Dulce started attacking the arm of Damien. Leon Dulce tagged in Sin Cara they went for a Double dropkick on Damien. Sin Cara then went for the armbar on Damien. But Cody broke the submission hold. Then Rey Mysterio went for the Mysterio tagged in Leon Dulce. Hunico started attacking Sin Cara. Cody starts attacking Rey Mysterio. Alberto Del rio come in and start attacking his long time rival from back in Mexico Leon Dulce. Alberto Del rio went for the cross armbreaker. Leon Dulce countered with an arm bar.

Vince says This match will be Leon Dulce vs Alberto Del rio in a submission match.

Leon Dulce knew Alberto Del rio every move. Leon Dulce superkicked Alberto. Then started attacking his arm. Leon Dulce went for the armbar. Then Niño Piedra ( del rio ring announcer/ Girl friend) came to ring side. Leon Dulce went for the arm bar once more to get Del rio to tap out.

Leon Dulce walked to the back after his match when he ran into Diva Champion Aj Lee.

Aj Lee said great match you did great against Del rio.

Leon Dulce says yes we were great rivals back in Mexico.

Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara came to congrat him on his win. When they were leaving the arena.

Vince asked if he could speak to Leon Dulce and Aj Lee.

They went to Vince's office.

Vince ask how they would like to be in the new storyline. You two will be a couple competing against Del rio and Niño Piedra.

Leon Dulce and Aj Lee said sure.

Then Leon Dulce went to found Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara.

Aj Lee went to found her BFF Kaitlyn so they could head back to their hotel room.

When they got back to the hotel room they decides to go to the cafeteria to eat when they ran into Leon Dulce and Sin Cara.

Aj Lee asked Leon if Kaitlyn and here could join them for dinner.

Leon said Yes we would love to have you join us.

After Dinner Aj Lee and Leon went back to his hotel home to talk about their match coming up on Friday Night Smackdown.

please reviewreview


	2. Chapter 2 training

Chapter 2 training

Leon went to the to gym with Rey Mysterio to train for his match against Del rio. Leon Dulce and Rey. Leon went for a dropkick on Rey but Rey countered. Rey got Leon on the rope and was going to the 619 when Leon grab Rey leg and went for an Ankle Lock. Rey kicked out then Leon Dulce went for a superkick on Rey. Leon pinned Rey.

Rey said great job but Del rio will be more aggressive trying to break your arm.

Leon said I know remember In Mexico he was my rival.

Aj Lee came in after they got done talking. Aj have been training against Tamina Snuka. Leon and Aj went out to eat. They went to the local Burger King. Aj and Leon seen Kane. Leon went to order but Aj went to talk to Kane.

Kane said Hey AJ how is it going.

Aj said good have a match on Smackdown with Leon Dulce.

Kane said that rookie that Alberto is trying to hurt.

Aj said Yes he is amazing in and outside the ring.

Kane said Aj if he have Alberto after him you should stay away from him before you get hurt.

Aj said I will be found.

Leon and Aj got their order to go and left heading back to the hotel home. They was wondering what the Survivor Series 5 on 5 match was going to be.

Smackdown

Well tonight we start off with Leon Dulce and Aj Lee vs Alberto Del rio and Nino Piedra in a mix gender match. Leon and Alberto started in the ring. Leon started with a Superkick to Alberto then started attacking the arm. Then went for the armbar but Nino Piedra broke the hold. Leon tagged in Aj. Aj went for the torso of Nino. But then Averno, Epico, Primo, and Hunico came and started attacking Leon and Aj Lee. Then Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Azul Craneo,and Negro Craneo came to help Leon Dulce and Aj Lee.

Vince came out and said "At Survivor Series Team Leon Vs Team Del rio in a 5 on 5 Survivor Series match this Sunday."

Leon Dulce then went for the superkick on Alberto.

But Epico and Primo grabbed Aj. Azul Craneo and Negro Craneo went for to arm bars on Alberto when Leon Dulce chased after Epico and Primo. Kane was also trying to found Aj.

Alberto told Nino that she will not compete in the survivor series. Then Tensia came to be revealed as the fifth member of Team Alberto. Kane came to the ring and grabbed Del rio by the throat then went for the Choke slam. Then Averno and Hunico tried attacking he grabbed both by the throat then went for the chokeslam.

Back Stage

Leon went to found Kane in the basement. Leon walked over to Kane.

Kane says Why did you bring Aj into this.

Leon says I never knew this was going to happen

Kane said I am going to be your fifth member.

Nino Piedra came and handed Kane and Leon a disk

Kane and Leon went to the locker room and put the disk in. Alberto came on the screen you could see Aj in the background tied up in a chair.

Alberto said the only way to save her is after our Survivor Series 5 on 5 match Kane and Leon


	3. Chapter 3 Survivior Series

Chapter 3 Survivor Series

Both teams made their way to the ring. Leon and Alberto started the match in the ring. Leon started attacking the arm of Alberto. Leon threw Del rio on the rope. Leon Then tagged in Rey. Rey then went for the 619 on Del rio. Kane tagged himself in. Kane start brutally attacking Del rio. Kane went for the tombstone piledriver on Del rio. Kane then tagged in Leon. Leon went for Alberto Del rio's cross armbreaker. Alberto was tapping out but Leon would not break the hold. Kane tombstoned the Ref. Vince came out to stop the match.

Now it is time for tonight 3 stages of hell main event. Kane vs Leon first in a submission match. Leon started attacking the arm of Kane. Leon went for a superkick on Kane. Leon went got a chair. Then put the chair on his arm. Leon went for the arm bar. Kane tapped out. Leon went to get the ladder and set the ladder in the ring to climb when Kane grabbed his leg. Leon use his other leg to kick Kane off balance. Then Leon retrieved the briefcase. Leon then climb down the ladder and DDT Kane on the ladder making him bleed to win the match. Alberto Del rio came out with Tensai. Tensai was dragging AJ lee. Leon got a baseball bat and started attacking Alberto arm when Azul Craneo and Negro Craneo double dropkicked saving Aj Lee. Leon got a barbed wire bat and started attacking the arm. Then Leon went for the cross armbreaker on Del rio winning the then came out to say that Aj I told you he was trouble.

Then Alberto attacked Leon and took off the mask of Leon.

Alberto says look at the great Leon with out his mask.

Vince said that "Alberto Del rio have gone to far tonight. So Alberto Del rio you are fire."

Leon announce "that since he was unmasked he will wrestle under the name Pedro."

Backstage

Aj ask "does Del rio hate you that much to unmask you."

Pedro said "yes because back in Mexico. We had a match loser leave well I won the match Del rio said I was going to pay the ultimate price meaning my mask."

Aj said "Well think your now WWE Heavyweight Champion."

Pedro said "I know."


	4. Chapter 4 Raw

Chapter 4 Raw  
Kane had a match against Pedro for the Heavyweight Championship with guest referee Aj.  
Pedro was in the ring talking about how great it to be the Heavyweight Champion. Kane went down to the ring.  
Well Pedro you must feel good about being a champ I never thought you would win said Kane.  
Pedro says Well i never knew a monster had a heart.  
Then the music Light it up came on and out came Aj. Aj made it to the ring when she got in the ring Pedro handed her the Heavyweight rang the bell to start the match. Pedro quickly went for the arm of Kane. Kane grabbed him by the throat but Aj dropkick Kane to the ground. Pedro but the armbar on Kane. But Kane refuse to tap. Pedro would not release the hold then Kane could not take no more and tap. Aj rang the bell to end the match the Aj ran up to Pedro and gave him a kiss making sure Kane seen every bit of it. Pedro was about to leave the ring when they heard Sierre Hotel India Echo Lima: Shield. Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara came to the ring to help. Dean Ambrose started attacking Pedro. Pedro irish whip Dean Ambrose. Rey and Sin Cara was knocked out. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns went for the Triple powerbomb on Pedro. Then Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns grabbed Aj Lee  
Dean Ambrose screamed Believe in the Shield  
Back Stage  
Pedro was being checked on by the doctor when Vince came in and ask if he could speak with Pedro. The doctor left the room.  
Vince says that was brave of you to stand up against the shield the second raw you are here.  
Pedro ask where is Aj  
Vince respond She was kid nap by the Shield.  
Pedro says Vince this was not in the the storyline you told me.  
Vince says This is best for Business also The Shield told me to give you this.  
Pedro got his Laptop out to put the disc in.  
Dean Ambrose said Ambrose  
Seth Rollins said Rollins  
Roman Reigns said Reigns  
"The Shield "said all 3  
Dean said Yes we have your girl friend Aj. The camera zoom in on Aj tied up in a chair Pedro could she her mouthing the words help me. Yes if you want to she her again you must defeat us in a 2 on 3 handicap match. This week on NXT you can pick anyone to be your partner.


End file.
